Teaching the Teacher
by Sunlethal
Summary: N might have taught White much about Pokemon, but what if there's something she knows more about? Rated M for sexytime.


**A/N: This is a stretch of the imagination, I don't normally write smut/lemons but it was sort of a test. You'll never be a good writer if you don't write about unfamiliar topics, correct? Also 'tis called "Teaching the Teacher" because she's learned a bunch from N but N has a few things to learn.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

"N!" Shouted White from her bedroom door. "Yes White, what is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something, you know." White scoffed in the direction of her best friend whom she wanted a relationship with. They knew much of each other and despite their first meetings being quarrelsome and arch enemies, they reconciled once it was revealed that Ghetsis was the mastermind behind the whole Team Plasma ordeal.

"N, I really need you to come here. It's important." He merely sighed at the girl's words. "Coming." White smiled to herself, hoping what she fantasized would become a reality. "What?" The green haired boy asked the brunette. "Do you find me... attractive?" N's eyes shot open a bit. "Of course but what makes you inquire my opinion of your outward appearance?" "No, N, you silly boy. I mean the whole package. Am I beautiful? Charming? Exhilarating?" She started taking her vest off nonchalantly, avoiding the older teenager's gaze.

"You're smart, beautiful, and very kind towards all people and Pokémon. You're a very great friend." "Do you ever thing we could be more?" This time she met the boy's eyes. "What do you mean-" He was interrupted by a gentle kiss. "I find you attractive too, N. You're very kind and compassionate towards everything; fauna, flora, and humans now, too. You've taught me a great deal through our journey as Pokémon trainers. Now I want to offer you a lesson or two." "Y-you find me attractive?"

She began slowly circling the boy, taking her shorts off in the process. "We've known each other for two years, we're always nice to each other and I find that we both do a little bit of flirting. I think it's time we stepped it up a notch or two." She closed her curtains and door to make sure they were completely enclosed in privacy. Once she was back in front of the boy, she started unbuttoning his shirt. His face started turning red and the radiation could be felt on the younger girl's face but he made no sudden movements. White ran her palm over his bare chest. It felt nice, the smoothness. He wasn't fully ripped but he was no wimp either. He had been working out recently, it seemed.

White pulled her top off, revealing a busty frame. Sure, she might not have been a D or DD, but a C suited her just fine. "C'mon, N, it's no fun doing everything myself, you know..." He was hesitant at first but pulled his pants off ungracefully, never changing his embarrassed face. "Why so embarrassed, N? Haven't you done anything like this before?" He shook his head softly, feeling slightly more embarrassed. "No need to be embarrassed or ashamed, I haven't either. I know much about it, do you?"

N licked his lips. His mouth felt dry but he managed to speak. "I've read of human nature and behaviour but have never acted upon it." "Have you ever fantasized about being with anyone? Doing anything you might have read about with anyone?" "No, I haven't. I barely even know anything on the subject of love." "Have you ever felt so happy with someone that you couldn't imagine life without that someone?" "Yes, I have about you." "Then everything should come naturally."

She turned around, back facing N. "Unhook me, will you?" He unhooked her brazier rather quickly for one who had never done it before. She enclosed her breasts in her arms and turned around. "Well, this is me." She released her bosom which bounced a tad, plump and round. N gasped quietly. He had never imagined he'd be in such a compromising situation. "I'll take my undies off if you will..."

N hadn't ever taken charge before, but now seemed like a good a time as any. "Let me do the honours." He took a hold of either side of White's waistline and gently pulled the hipsters down revealing her somewhat swollen vagina. It could be guessed she wanted N as badly as a dehydrated man in a desert. It was White's turn to blush. She had no idea she was as swollen as she was. She let out a nervous giggle, then said, "Now your turn."

She led him over towards her bed and pushed him down playfully. Before grabbing a hold of his waistline, N stopped her. "Your mother won't return soon, will she?" "No, we're safe. She's visiting my aunt in Hoenn. We're completely safe." N took his underwear off to save White the trouble. It was better he did since the size of his penis had the girl gawking. She breathed out a "whoa" which made the boy blush even more. "W-what?" White swallowed before speaking. "Your penis is just... rather large, isn't it? Your frame is bigger than mine because of your height and I'm rather petit." "Are you having second thoughts?" "No, I'm quite happy with my decision in having sex with you, but just be gentle, okay?"

He nodded in return. White crawled towards her pillows so she could become comfortable while N was thinking everything over and taking it all in. He was actually about to break his virgin lifestyle with a girl he's known for a while and cares for. Nothing could make him happier but something could dampen the mood. "White, what if something happens and you become pregnant?" She laughed a bit, "Not very probable. I'm on the pill. I shouldn't be able to get pregnant."

N scooted closer to White and just sat there. "Um, N? Aren't you going to, y'know, start?" He looked down at her pink and white sheets. "I'm not really sure what to do." "Oh, watch me then and mimic my movements, okay?" He nodded. White took her index and middle fingers and started massaging her clit a bit, becoming a bit more damp as each second passed. A few subtle moans escaped her lips, almost unnoticed by N. He joined in the rubbing but was taken aback by how wet and somewhat sticky she had become. A slightly louder moan escaped this time signaling he was massaging the correct spot. A small smiled appeared on his face. Perhaps he was finally doing something to make her happy.

"N, insert your fingers." She yelped out. "Huh?" "Now!" He did as he was told and it sent the girl into spiraling bliss. "Keep rubbing!" She barely said, moaning all the while. She was a bit surprised at how quickly her pleasure escalated. After arching her back she said, "Okay, stop for a minute N." She had to catch her breath. She instead rubbed the head of N's penis so he could get some action as well but he didn't know how to handle the sudden jolt of pleasure. After a few strokes, she cupped his shaft and ran her hand over it several times then toyed with the head again in a cycle. His breathing had shallowed and quickened in pace. White laughed at his reaction and stopped.

"The only way for us to both feel good is for the actual sex to begin." N was definitely hard and ready for whatever trick White had up her sleeve. "Just lay down N, trust me." He followed the girl's orders then she crawled on top of him. She hoisted one leg on his left side and her other on his right. She gently placed her vagina at his head and started going down little by little. Once he was fully in, she looked at N. "Ready?" He nodded once more and she started bouncing a bit up and down enough to feel pleasure but not too much pain. Both their breaths became shorter and a moan or two escaped the teen's lips. N felt like he wasn't doing much so he gently rolled over and started thrusting a bit faster.

"N..." She breathed out over the course of a few seconds. "For one who has no experience you surely know how to treat a girl." He gave an exasperated "ha" and smiled. "You realize a few things within the first few minutes with someone. One, you figure out what kind of person they are by their speech and body language." Another moan from both teens. "Two, you realize what makes them angry by their facial expressions if you say too much." White started gripping the sheets by this time. "And three, the realize what could make them beyond happy by the way they react and sound to certain things." N gripped the sheets as well. "That's why you should always mention at least 4 topics when talking to someone. Emotions, humans, Pokémon, and whatever the hell else you can think of."

He started thrusting harder and faster as White's whimpers became louder. N's breathing became louder and louder every few breaths. He picked White up off the bed, still inside her, and stood. He was still thrusting as she was struggling to put her arms around his neck. He started kissing her as they were going at it which made both of them even hornier for the other. "N!" White shrieked, only muffled by the mouth of her lover.

White could feel she was close to climaxing when N started nibbling on her neck. "I'll take care of you if you can take care of me." He laid her back on the bed and continued to thrust. "N, I can take care of you." She pushed him outside of her and dove forward. "I want your cock in more ways than one, N." She started licking some of her wetness from the base of his head where it connected to the shaft. "White-" "No, N. No need to say a word."

She continued licking his head and down the shaft. N closed his eyes hard in immense pleasure. Nothing in his life had ever made him feel so great. She worked up and down as if it were an ice cream cone until she took what she could in her mouth and thrusted her head back and forth. Even though it was gagging her, both N and White got even more turned on by her actions. "You fulfilled my desires, N, so I should only do the same. I can feel you getting turned on by my gagging so I shall do more of it."

"N-no I'm not, you could get seriously hurt doing something as irrational as that!" "Oh shut it, My King. Every gagging motion I make I feel you growing even harder and taller." She wrapped her cheeks around his erection for another go. Her eyes began watering heavily as she couldn't breathe. She didn't imagine it could be that painful until she remembered his cock was bigger than average. She choked a bit but kept her mouth around which triggered a quiver from N's member.

"Let me know when you're ready, N." "Ready for what?" "To finish off. A building sensation will occur until you release." She rubbed it until he shouted, "Now!" She deep throated the swollen cock once more and a loud moan escaped his raspy throat and at the same time he came right inside White's mouth. She started making out with the tip of the head, sucking in every new drop of cum he spurted out. It was a rather bulbous load. White couldn't handle it all and it started slowly waterfalling out of her mouth onto her perky nipples.

N took one nipple into his mouth then kissed his lover fully. White laughed a bit into the kiss, loving every waking moment. "Well, I should go get freshened up, shouldn't I?" She sauntered off into her bathroom as N began shakily putting his clothes on. Wow was all he could think in the meantime. He could hardly feel his legs but he managed to put every article of clothing back on as if nothing had happened. He inspected the sheets for a single drop of seed but found none. White re-entered the room and almost as if on cue, her phone began ringing. "Hello?" _"White? Hello darling!"_ "Oh hi, mom. How's aunty Shelly doing?" _"Oh, she's fine, you know last week she won in a community bowling tournament?"_ "Oh, that sounds wonderful. When are you coming home?"


End file.
